


A secret discussion

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [156]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Not Beta Read, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Protective Greg, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Greg is not happy...





	A secret discussion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A secret sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706491) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> Please read 'A secret sacrifice' if you want to know what happens later on...
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Mycroft was waiting for Sherlock when Greg barged in the flat. Walking right in front of the older Holmes, he bellows. “YOU… You. Are. A.  _Fucking_. Bastard!”

“Unfortunately, you’ll have to be more specific, Inspector.” Of course he knew precisely why the inspector was fuming.

Greg shakes his head. “No, you won’t lie again… like you lied for nearly three bloody years!”

“Oh…” Mycroft feigns surprise. “You’re talking about my brother's… trip abroad.”

“Me… I’m not important… But it nearly killed John.” Greg was remembering far too clearly the few times he, figuratively and not, removed the gun from John’s hands.

“I think he’s doing very well currently… In great  _shape_  in fact.” Mycroft closes his fists thightly, clearly showing what he was referring to.

“Sherlock burst in on him in the middle of his bloody proposal!”

With a smirk, Mycroft admits. “It’s true that the… timing wasn’t optimal.”

“Anyway… Nothing can justify that we were left in the dark!” Greg was ecstatic that Sherlock was back… but he was still mad about the prank they pulled!

“Success was far more important than your awareness, Inspector.” He rises and adds “… and knowing you, DI Lestrade, the day you realize the extent of my brother's sacrifice, it’s going to be a hard awakening…” And left silently before Lestrade was able to belie.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
